


It's cold outside, but I can't mind if you're by my side

by jomipay



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Drawlight's advent calendar prompts, Ineffable Holidays, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), holiday fic, indulgent holiday fluff and smut, ineffable husbands, one person clothed one person naked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomipay/pseuds/jomipay
Summary: Collection of prompts for drawlight's holiday advent calendar! Some fluffy, some smutty, a lot of both. Ratings vary by chapter, check the table of contents for ratings info.Ch 1. a fluffy and smutty snowy romp, rated ECh 2. Crowley makes a fluffy new friend, rated T
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a place to put all of the fills having to do with Drawlight's advent calendar prompts! Please enjoy :)

Contents will be updated as chapters are added!

Chapter 1: Combination of the snow and fire prompts, fluffy and smutty in equal measures, rated E

Chapter 2: Sleigh bells/Chestnut combo- rated T


	2. Snow and fire

The air had that familiar nip to it, the kind that made the harsh bite of the wind sting just that extra bit more, that told Crowley it was going to snow. He frowned out of one of the flat above the bookshop’s windows at the unusually quiet street below. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, standing cocooned in one of Aziraphale’s coziest blankets.

“Frowning into the night isn’t going to do much to change the forecast, darling.”

Crowley scowled harder into the night to hide the way his cheeks flushed at being called ‘darling’. Aziraphale sidled up next to him and handed him a cup of steaming liquid.

“You underestimate my power.” Crowley grumbled, accepting the cup and enjoying the warmth seeping from the porcelain mug into his skin. Aziraphale’s arms snuck around his waist, enveloping him. Crowley leaned back into the embrace, enjoying the warmth radiating from the angel. He took a sip from the mug and found the contents to be spiced cider and whiskey, a combination he found enjoyable. As they stood in front of the window, the first few snowflakes began to fall. Aziraphale nestled his chin on Crowley’s shoulder, watching the snow fall with a small smile playing about his lips.

Crowley grumbled some more.

“Bet Adam could make the snow stop. Bet he could make it so it never snowed again,” he muttered into his whiskey and cider.

Aziraphale swatted at him, not taking his eyes away from the crystalline flakes falling into the street.

“I thought Adam was mostly human now?” He seized Crowley’s hands where they were wrapped around the mug and brought it to his lips to steal a few sips. “And besides, even if he could he probably wouldn’t. Children _like_ snow.”

_Angels like snow, too._ Crowley thought darkly, watching with growing dismay as more and more of the flakes began to stick to the ground. Ugh, and Aziraphale would want to wake him up early and go and _play_ in it. Crowley shuddered inwardly, though he couldn’t deny that he didn’t hate it as much as he pretended to. The snow always made Aziraphale’s cheeks a very fetching pink and prancing around in the cold powder always made him so happy and he was so bloody adorable, and there was no way Crowley would miss that. Crowley sighed, resigned to his fate, and snuggled further back into Aziraphale.

Aziraphale pressed a kiss to his temple, murmuring into his hair, “Are you ready for bed, dear?”

Crowley nodded, finishing his cider before shuffling over to the sink to deposit the empty cup and letting Aziraphale lead him to bed. Crowley stripped quickly and dove into the bed, wriggling around happily in the sheets. Aziraphale had gotten an electric blanket for him when it had first started getting cold. It kept Crowley warm all night, even when Aziraphale wasn’t in bed with him. Crowley still preferred having the angel in bed with him, and he wrapped himself around Aziraphale’s body as soon as he got under the covers. He fell asleep in his usual position, with his head pillowed on his angel’s wonderfully soft stomach while Aziraphale stayed up reading.

____________________

Aziraphale did wake him earlier than usual in the morning. He had a sheepish smile on his face and a steaming cup of cocoa in his hand. He offered the cup to Crowley as he sat up.

“It’s got peppermint Schnapps in it.”

Clever angel, buttering him up with spiked warm drinks first thing. Aziraphale smoothed a hand over the unruly hairs that had been displaced by sleep. He ran his hand over Crowley’s cheek and to his jaw, cupping it and angling his face to kiss him. Crowley moved his lips against Aziraphale’s languidly, perfectly happy to spend all day engaged in their current activity. Following his train of thought, Aziraphale pulled away.

“There’ll be plenty more of that, afterwards,” Aziraphale promised, angling his head toward the window.

Aziraphale fisted a hand in his hair and mouthed along his jaw to his ear, his warm breath sent shivers scittering down Crowley’s spine. “I promise to make it worth your while,” he said as he moved a hand under the covers and up Crowley’s thigh to his half-hard cock, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Hnngh.”

The hand was gone just as quickly as it had arrived, and Crowley’s cock had only grown more interested.

Aziraphale stood and headed for the door.

Crowley pretended to look offended. “Are you using sex as a bargaining tool?”

“Of course not,” Aziraphale shot him a saucy glance over his shoulder before scurrying out of the room.

Crowley was always going to go along with whatever Aziraphale wanted. There was never any chance he’d do anything otherwise. He’d never deny himself an opportunity to see the angel happy, especially now that he could. He had so many missed smiles to make up for. But Aziraphale seemed to have plans for _after_ , and Crowley was definitely, very, extremely interested in those. He miracled himself into his clothing before begrudgingly getting out of bed, because while he was more excited about going out and frolicking in the snow with the angel than he had been, he still wasn’t going to spend more time being cold today than he absolutely had to.

Aziraphale helped him bundle up, making sure his coat would keep him mostly warm and dry with the help of some angelic influences. By the time they were finished, the only parts of Crowley visible were a little strip of skin under his sunglasses and a bit of his forehead where a few strands of his crimson hair were sticking out under his wool hat. His fluffy down coat was zipped up as far as it would go, and a thick black scarf was wrapped around his neck and the bottom half of his face, protecting his nose from the chilly air. Aziraphale tugged Crowley’s hat down around his ears and couldn’t stop himself from giggling; Crowley was the one wearing a ridiculous number of layers, for a change.

They embarked on the journey to St. James, their steps marked by the _crunch, crunch_ of the powdery snow beneath their booted feet. Everything was covered in a blanket of shimmering white that was unmarred, save for a few tracks. Aziraphale sipped from their shared thermos of spiked hot chocolate and chatted giddily. Crowley wasn’t as cold as he thought he’d be, and he basked in Aziraphale’s joy as the latter remarked on the beauty of their transformed surroundings. Crowley let himself be cajoled into making a snow man, which he turned into a snow demon by snapping a twig in half and sticking them into the snow man’s head as horns. There were some children around sledding, taking advantage of the snow-covered hills.

Crowley considered the snow demon for a moment before spreading his arms wide and flopping backwards into the snow and displacing a puff of it into the air. Some of it settled on the strips of exposed skin with an icy sting before melting.

Aziraphale peered down at him, concern on his face. “Crowley? What are you doing?”

Crowley smiled up at him goofily, flapping his arms up and down in the snow to make the wings of his snow angel.

“’M making a snow angel, angel.”

Aziraphale’s cheeks were flushed a nice and rosy pink, as was the tip of his nose. It made Crowley want to press his lips to each of his cheeks and nose in turn. Aziraphale’s laughter was visible in the air, little puffs of mist escaping from his mouth and into the sky. Aziraphale helped him stand when his work was finished, and they stood admiring it together. Crowley had managed to work some snow under his layers, and he could feel it melting against his skin and making his clothing damp. Aziraphale had turned away to fetch the thermos of hot chocolate, and Crowley considered the roundness of his backside, thinking it was a fine target for a snowball. Crowley was already damp, _so in for a penny in for a pound_ , he thought as he quickly formed a snowball and launched it at Aziraphale’s arse. It found it’s desired target, and Crowley grinned impishly at him as he spun around to level his attacker with a stern glare. Crowley barely had time to register that Aziraphale was seeking retribution before the angel was launching snow back at him, and by then it was too late to run. He was tackled into the snow and the angel straddled his hips, pelting him. Despite Crowley’s best efforts, he was giggling in the face of the onslaught. He managed to compose himself enough to roll Aziraphale off and make an escape. Now he was quite cold, and he shivered as he sought out their thermos of hot chocolate.

Aziraphale tutted at him. “Oh, darling what a mess you’ve made of yourself.”

Crowley snorted at him.

“You poor dear. You must be so cold,”

Crowley nodded in affirmation and shivered.

Aziraphale wrapped an arm around him, and brought his mouth to his ear, where the hot breath sent a different kind of shiver through Crowley.

“Would you like for me to take you home and warm you up?”

Crowley nodded, and the flush that rose to his cheeks had nothing to do with the warm drink in his hands.

____________________

As soon as they were up the stairs and through the door of the flat, Aziraphale snapped his fingers and a fire came roaring to life in the little hearth.

“Lie down,” Aziraphale commanded, indicating a fluffy and rather warm looking white throw on the floor in front of the fire. The tone of his voice went straight to Crowley’s cock and he had to swallow back a whine.

Crowley complied and gave a startled gasp when Aziraphale snapped again and all the barriers between his skin and the air of the room were removed. His cock, hard and flushed already, bobbed against his stomach. Aziraphale was on him in an instant, his weight over Crowley comforting, his body warm. Crowley kissed him frantically, pushing his coat off his shoulders and trying to work his hands under the layers to get at the warm skin underneath. Aziraphale caught his hands, and without warning flipped him so he was lying with his stomach to the soft throw. His hands were tied tightly behind his back with a silky feeling length of rope. Aziraphale’s hands were sure and strong against him and the fire was warm. Aziraphale pushed himself back to sit on his heels.

“Up on your knees, keep your head down.”

Crowley did as he was told. He loved that tone of voice, loved it when the angel took charge. If the goal of this exercise was to warm him up, the choice of activity couldn’t have been better. Nothing got Crowley hotter and more flushed than that tone and all the power being firmly in Aziraphale’s hands. He turned his face, so his cheek was pressed against the white fluff of the throw. Aziraphale was still fully clothed. Crowley loved that, hoped he would fuck him like that, too.

Aziraphale sucked in a breath, a harsh sound in the relative quiet of the room, where the only other noise was the popping and snapping of the fire. Azriaphale’s eyes raked hungrily over Crowley’s exposed body, painted with the dancing shadows from the shifting glow of the fire. Aziraphale ran a hand over Crowley’s flank and the curve of his arse and Crowley moaned quietly at the feeling of the warm hands on his skin. Crowley watched him with wide, lust-blown eyes, he saw the moment Aziraphale’s eyes darkened from their icy, steely blue to a stormy and lustful grey. Aziraphale plunged a hand into his hair and tugged, drawing out a moan as he reached between Crowley’s cheeks with his other hand. Crowley gasped as the miraculously slick fingers found his hole and one was pressed, slowly, slowly into the heat of his body. Aziraphale sunk it in as far as it would go, finding the sensitive bundle immediately and curling his finger to stroke it.

“Oh, _fuck!”_

Crowley moaned and wriggled against the onslaught of sensation, feeling his entire body heating and flushing. Aziraphale added another finger and started thrusting them in and out of Crowley with increasing frequency, dragging them almost all the way out and back in as deep as they would go every time. Crowley’s voice is desperate, but he can’t be bothered to care, moaning and gasping for more. After a while, a third finger is added, and _fuck it all to Heaven, Hell, wherever_ , Crowley can hear the squelch of Aziraphale’s fingers pumping in and out of his arse and the noise is ratcheting his desperation up yet another precarious notch. Crowley moans with every ounce of his need.

“Ah, angel,” he ground out his words between his teeth, groaning, “Yes, yes, _yes!”_ His words were mixed with his moans, a constant litany of desperate noises and praise. “Fuck, angel right there, right fucking there.”

Crowley’s whole body had warmed significantly. Aziraphale had been stimulating his prostate mercilessly, knowing this alone isn’t enough for Crowley to come, but that he enjoyed the overstimulation. Aziraphale waited for the desperation to reach a peak, driving his fingers in and out quickly and roughly, sometimes keeping them buried up to the knuckles and curling against the sensitive bundle repeatedly.

“Ang—Angel, _please_ , please.” Crowley’s voice had reached that special whine. “Please!” He implored around gasps and moans.

Aziraphale stilled his fingers, pressing them right into the bundle and delighting in the whimpering noise it wrung out of Crowley.

“Please what, my dear?” Aziraphale asked innocently.

“Touch me,” Crowley gasped out.

Aziraphale swatted one of his arse cheeks, “I _am_ touching you, I’m afraid if you’d like something else, you’ll have to be more specific.”

Aziraphale rubbed his fingers in circles over Crowley’s prostate, listening to the half sobs spilling out of him.

“My—shit—my cock!” He managed.

Aziraphale responded plainly with all the authority he could, “Beg.”

Crowley wriggled and whimpered against him, brushing his bare arse against Aziraphale’s trousers.

“Fuck, please angel.” He panted, turning his face to look at Aziraphale. His whole face was flushed red and his honey-golden eyes were watering. “Please touch my cock,” Aziraphale tugged at his hair and then released it, running his hand over the skin of Crowley’s sweat-soaked back. “Fuck me while you do it, anything, just touch my cock,” Crowley begged. “Please, give me your hands, _fuck_ —” Crowley broke off as Aziraphale slid his fingers free of Crowley’s body, and the sound of Aziraphale’s fly being unzipped seemed overly loud. There was a rustle of fabric as Aziraphale took his cock out and then a wail as he lined the head up with Crowley’s entrance and used his other hand to wrap around Crowley’s heated and dripping cock.

He sunk home in one smooth motion, giving Crowley’s cock and firm stroke as he did so. Crowley sounded like he was openly sobbing. Aziraphale dragged himself out torturously slowly before slamming back in all the way, making Crowley cry brokenly into the room.

“Like this?” Aziraphale asked sweetly, stroking Crowley faster. Crowley nodded earnestly. Aziraphale set a faster rhythm, snapping his hips faster against Crowley’s arse. Crowley moaned and cried out.

“Is this what you wanted?” Aziraphale fucked him properly now, with fast hard thrusts to match the quickening movement of his hand around Crowley’s twitching cock. “My beautiful dear, my darling, my _love_ ,” Aziraphale was panting, chasing his own release. “Is this what you wanted from me?”

Crowley wailed and canted his hips back to meet each of Aziraphale’s thrusts. “ _Yes_ ,” he breathed. “Yes, yes, yes. Fuck, angel!” He cried, biting down on his bottom lip and relishing the feeling of Aziraphale’s trousers rubbing against his naked arse. He wasn’t saying words anymore he knew, just making garbled noises that started deep in his throat and came out like sobs. Finally, the sensations started to peak into a sharp wave of pleasure and Crowley shuddered and yelled as came over Aziraphale’s hands, tears running down his face, so relieved to have reached his release. Aziraphale soothed him through it, “Oh yes, Crowley, yes, oh, so perfect, so good for me.”

Aziraphale grabbed both of his hips and thrust into him harshly several more times before tipping over the edge himself, with Crowley’s name tumbling from his lips. He stayed buried, leaned over Crowley, with his forehead pressed against Crowley’s sweat-slick back, listening as both of their breathing patterns began to calm. He pressed, one, two, three kisses between Crowley’s shoulder blades before pulling away and carefully extricating himself from Crowley’s body and unbinding his wrists.

Crowley rolled onto his back and stretched his limbs out, being warmed by the fire and luxuriating in the pleasant soreness and the feeling of the throw underneath him. Aziraphale settled next to him and Crowley was vaguely aware of him asking Crowley if he’d be willing to venture to the bed eventually.

“’S fine, angel. ‘M just gonna take a bit of nap first.”

Aziraphale smiled down at him, smoothing his damp hair out of his face and stroking over his shoulders and collar bones. Crowley fell asleep with his back tucked into Aziraphale’s side and the crackling fire at his front, warm and sated, thinking maybe he really didn’t mind the snow after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a note and let me know what you think if the mood strikes. I'm also on tumblr @ [halfofmysoulistrees](https://halfofmysoulistrees.tumblr.com) drop by and say hi anytime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt combo of sleigh bell/chestnut
> 
> The kitten had a small set of silver sleigh bells attached to the red ribbon on it’s neck, they jingled as the kitten launched itself back and forth and it became distracted. It opted to spend a few moments batting them around enthusiastically. One particularly enthusiastic bat made it so one of the bells swung up and hit the kitten on the side of its face, making it shake it’s head in surprise.  
> “Nnngk. Look at it, it’s so blessedly dumb.” Crowley declared, standing upright again.  
> “What creature has the right to be so cute and so stupid? I mean aside, from you, angel.”

They’d been walking down the road, ambling along arm in arm, wrapped up against the crisp air with the remnants of the last snow crunch thickly beneath their feet. Aziraphale had an arm wrapped around Crowley which made walking together a bit precarious on the slippery street and a little awkward and clumsy. He knew Crowley would grumble if he so much as thought about taking the arm away, so he didn’t, they jostled against each other, hips bumping together as they walked along, peering into shop windows as they went. They’d already picked up a box of assorted holiday biscuits and pastries from a bakery up the street and Aziraphale was fawning over the festive window displays when it happened. The window display read in big sparkly red letters; _Santa Paws has come to town!_ Crowley’s mouth dropped slightly open and he fled the security and warmth of Aziraphale’s arm to walk toward the window, pulling his scarf away from his face to coo at something Aziraphale couldn’t see. When Aziraphale looked into the display window, he could feel the wave of his love for Crowley rising in his throat and washing warmly over him. There were several young kittens in the display, all with little ribbons tied around them in place of a collar.

Crowley had put a gloved hand up to the window and a black kitten, with bright golden eyes had toddled over to him. As Aziraphale watched the kitten placed a paw on the window against Crowley’s hand. Crowley made a noise that sounded rather like he was dying. Aziraphale stood beside him, memorizing the heart-warming display of Crowley hunched over, wiggling his fingers at the glass for the kitten to bat at.

“It would seem you’ve made a new friend,” Aziraphale teased, bending down to join Crowley, “and a rather cute one at that.” The kitten chased their fingers back and forth enthusiastically, hurtling itself across the glass to bat at them.

“Cute is an understatement, angel. This thing is so bloody adorable I might discorporate.”

The kitten had a small set of silver sleigh bells attached to the red ribbon on its neck, they jingled as the kitten launched itself back and forth and it became distracted. It opted to spend a few moments batting them around enthusiastically. One particularly enthusiastic bat made it so one of the bells swung up and hit the kitten on the side of its face, making it shake it’s head in surprise.

“Nnngk. Look at it, it’s so blessedly dumb.” Crowley declared, standing upright again.

“What creature has the right to be so cute and so stupid? I mean aside, from you, angel.”

Aziraphale blustered for a moment before swatting his arm. Crowley paid him no mind. He seemed to be gathering the strength to walk away when the kitten leaned up on its back legs and put its front paws against the window, opening its mouth to shriek at Crowley. Aziraphale could see Crowley’s resolve melting.

He grabbed Crowley by the arm and steered him toward the shop door. “I think we’d better go inside and meet your new friend properly, don’t you?”

Crowley nodded and let himself be maneuvered into the shop.

“Hiya, gents, anything I can help you with today?” A grey haired and rather sturdy looking man asked from behind the counter, smiling kindly at them.

Crowley was wringing his hands together in an uncharacteristic display of nerves.

“Oh yes, hello, we were just looking at your kittens in the window.” Aziraphale told him.

“Oh yes, the Christmas kittens, such darlings, you can go over and have a closer look if you like. If you’d like to visit with them some more there’s a little space in the back, just let me know. Anyone catch your eye?”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley expectantly and then answered for him when it became obvious, he wasn’t going to be providing any answers. “Ah, the little black one, with the yellow eyes and the bells.”

The shopkeeper gave them a knowing look, “Ah, that’ll be little Chestnut. She’s a darling girl, rambunctious, but also very sweet.”

“Chestnut.” Crowley muttered under his breath, turning to walk toward the window.

“We’ll let you know if we need anything.” Aziraphale said before joining Crowley.

Crowley stood just a few paces away from the display. Soft mews and various other kitten noises drifted to their ears. He still looked nervous. It was very cute, but Aziraphale made an effort to reign it in.

“What is it dear?” He asked, giving Crowley’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“It’s just, what if—” Crowley huffed, “What if they don’t like me? You know, demon and everything?”

Aziraphale suppressed a giggle. “Oh dear, I don’t think you’ve got to worry about that with cats. In fact, they might like you more because of it.”

Emboldened by Aziraphale’s words, Crowley stepped forward and looked into the little pen, reaching a tentative hand in to stroke Chestnut. The little black kitten butted its head up to meet Crowley’s hand. Crowley ran his hand down over its tiny back, scratching as he went along. He could tell Crowley was enamored, so he went to tell the shopkeeper that they’d like to take Chestnut out. The man came over and took her out of the display and walked them over to the little enclosed area where there were chairs and some toys scattered about on the floor. He had Crowley sit down in one of the chairs and then plopped Chestnut down into his lap where she proceeded to rub her face against him and started to purr.

Aziraphale picked up a wand toy off the ground and waggled it in front of her, she stood on her hind legs in Crowley’s lap to swipe at it. Crowley was making an incoherent noise.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale began, dangling the wand just out of reach of Chestnut’s reaching paws, “Would you like to take Chestnut home?”

Crowley gave a shaky exhale. “Yeah, you know I would. Fuck.”

Crowley bent down and grabbed a stuffed mouse and threw it for her, causing her to launch herself off of his lap and after it. His glasses were still on but Aziraphale could tell he was looking at him.

“You think it’ll be okay? That we live so long and she won’t?” Aziraphale’s heart lurched.

“I think so. I think we’ve already gotten in over our heads on that front, what with Adam and his friends, and Anathema and Newt.”

Crowley nodded. “Yeah, yeah I think you’re right.”

Crowley decided he wasn’t going to change her name; he liked Chestnut. They took her and several new toy mice and some kitten food home with them. They let her out to explore the flat above the bookshop. They both sat on the floor and played with her well into the night, throwing toys for her to run after and dangling feather-tipped wands over her head. By the time she was worn out, Crowley was ready for bed. Crowley carried Chestnut off with him, plopping her down at the foot of the bed. Aziraphale climbed in after Crowley, settling in with a book on his lap. Chestnut lay at the foot of the bed, chasing Aziraphale’s feet while Crowley settled into sleep snuggled against his side. After a while, she made her way up the bed and curled up on Crowley’s pillow above his head. Aziraphale reached over to give her some scratches, thinking that Crowley would now have a very willing napping companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a note and let me know what you think if the mood strikes. I'm also on tumblr @ [halfofmysoulistrees](https://halfofmysoulistrees.tumblr.com) drop by and say hi anytime.


End file.
